The Robin's Madman
by tsumikun
Summary: Gotham was never a safe place to live, but now more than ever. A girl has been brutally murdered each night for the past two weeks by a serial killer dubbed, "The Robin's Madman". Not to mention the fact Gotham's police force seems to be farther from finding the killer then they were when it all started. And Kori's next, but why? AU


**A/N**

Hi, this is my first fanfic. I really hope you guys will like it! I'm sorry if the first chapter is a little slow but I swear it'll pick up!

I realize that this may be a dying fandom (I remember coming on here when the show first ended and fanfics were sprouting left and right, not so much any more though) but I thought of this idea and thought it would work well for these characters. Those of you who do read this fanfic, I hope I do not disappoint.

 **Disclaimer** : I do not own teen titans or any of the characters because if I did the show wouldn't have been canceled. And teen titans go would have never existed.

 **Warning** : This story is rated M for a reason. There will be language, violence, sexual content, and more. Please do not read if you are under aged or are uncomfortable with that. This chapter is not bad so you should be ok, but after this heed my warnings at the beginning of the chapter!

XXX

There was a certain thrill in walking alone on the streets at three in the morning. Well, if you counted her dog then she wasn't truly alone, but that was not the point she was trying to make. She loved the thrill of sneaking out of her god forsaken house and out onto the streets. No one was ever around at this time and it was the only time she truly believed she could think to herself. Many thought she had enough "alone time" what with her parents both dead and her only living relative being a sister who was never home, but no, Kori Anders could not get the rush of adrenalin she sought unless she was out on the pavement in some neighborhood every night.

Tonight seemed different though. She was being watched. That, she was sure of. There is an unmistakable feeling that comes with being watched and she knew she did not misplaced it. The only other time this feeling had washed over her was one of the first nights she snuck out when she run into a group of drunks who had less than decent intentions for her. Kori had ended up spending the better half of an hour trying to avoid these men as they chased her up and down ally ways. Normally, she wouldn't hesitate to fight, but she knew she was clearly outnumbered and almost swore she saw the bulge of a gun in one of the men's pocket. Anyway, once she had finally run them off, she realized she was completely and utterly lost. This led to her having to call her closest friend, Richard Grayson, to come find her. It was needless to say he was pretty pissed, not at her but at the situation. She spent the entire ride back to her house getting a lecture from the boy about how it wasn't safe to go out at this time of night. Despite Dick's clear attempts to get her to stop going on these night adventures she still went, that night did however lead to her bringing her dog every night as a safety precaution.

Kori shook her head, not wanting to let her thoughts distract her. She was being watched. "Silkie, come on, let's go home," she pulled lightly on the dog's leash to get his attention and after another second of him staring down the dark street he complied, following the young red head back the way they had come.

Kori sighed, trying to pick up her pace, as to get home quicker. Unfortunately for her, she had walked all the way to Elm Street that particular night and that was a good thirty minutes from her house so she knew it was going to be awhile before she got home. Though she never got over the feeling of being watched her dog seemed to relax which calmed her nerves significantly.

Before she could think of anything else however, Silkie yanked on his leash running full speed into a bush, successfully knocking Kori to the ground and causing her to let the leash slip from her grasp.

"Silkie! Heal!" She tried her best to sound commanding, but her voice came out as little more than a whisper due to the fact she had the wind knocked out of her. By the time she stood up and brushed herself off Silkie was back at her side wagging his tail. He, however, was not alone. In his mouth was a robin, lying lifeless in in his mouth. Kori gasped in horror at the fact her dog just murdered a poor bird but as she reached out to her dog he violently shook the bird in his mouth. A few seconds of that a Silky dropped the bird on the ground in a pile of his own feathers.

"Silkie, you are a clorbag varblernelk! This robin did not need the butt kicking!" It was not uncommon for Kori to occasionally revert back to her homeland's language, but she was always embarrassed when it happened when she was in front of people. Since her dog was the only prying ears at the time, she got over her bilingual outburst and stared sadly at the bird massacre pulling slightly harder on Silkie's leash. She did not wish to be around such a horrible sight any longer.

XXX

He watched as the red headed beauty walked from his sight. He had almost been caught, and on his first one no less. He chuckled darkly, things would have surely gone south if he had to kill two people that night instead of just the one.

He let the girl walk farther and farther from him, she had seen nothing and thus she was no concern of his. That is until, he saw the dead bird lying in the street, no doubt what she was yelling at the mutt for.

Kneeling down he picked up one of the feather's in his hand, it shimmered slightly in the moon, the Robin's blood reflected off of the feather brilliantly. A dark smile crept onto his face.

Suddenly, this girl seemed far more important to him than she did a mere few minutes ago. This girl had just given him his name.

XXX

The next morning came far too quickly for her taste. Normally, Kori loved the idea of waking up to the sun's first light through her window and the bird's chirping. However, this morning was different. After a particularly late evening the sun leaking through her window seemed to burn more than it did please. And after the event with Silky killing the poor robin, the birds' chirping outside her window only disheartened her.

Nevertheless, Kori forged on. She pushed herself out of bed, grabbed a pair of clothes and began walking down the hall to the bathroom. She stole a glance into her sister's room, not in the least bit surprised to see her missing. That's how it had been ever since their parents had died, Koma was rarely home and that's how Kori liked it. Everyone preferred her older sister to her so much so that Kori believed herself that she would never be as good. The times when Koma was home though, she always looked down on Kori. She supposed not all siblings would get along.

Kori had made it to the end of the hall and snapped out of her thoughts. She started the shower, turning it onto full heat before climbing in. She let the simmering water glide down her tan skin, wishing the water could somehow become hotter. Coming from her homeland Tameran, it was no surprise she longed for the heat. Tameran was an island located not too far off from the Carribeans and her heritage to the island made it so that she was quite resilient to hot weather. This included her shower, that could never seem to be warm enough to satisfy. Not wanting to spend too much of her morning in the shower however, she finished washing her hair and climbed out without another thought on the matter.

Kori went through her morning motions as usual, finishing with feeding Silkie, grabbing her school supplies, and heading out the door. Looking at the time on her phone she saw it was 7:45. Right on time.

She grabbed her bicycle and peddled down to the Wayne manor as fast as she could. Kori had been to the mansion countless times but still could not get over it's size. It rivaled that of her old home back in Tameran, but that place was practically a castle. To have a house so large in Gothem was astounding. She buzzed in at the front, smiling a the camera knowing that Alfred would recognize her. Kori came here almost every morning after all.

The gate swooped open and she went in, by the time she reached the front door, it was already open. Alfred waited there, a soft smile hidden behind is grey mustache. He looked up from his watch and nodded at Kori.

"8:02 Mrs. Anders, right on time." She smirked at the butler, heading straight for the stairs. "I assume friend Richard is still asleep?"

Alfred gave a small another nod and that was all she needed. A huge smile spread onto her face as she ran up the stairs at full speed. She came to the wonder boy's door in no time, opening it silently as to not wake him. She creeped into his room, looking at the boys sleeping features.

Kori jumped in place for a few seconds before launching herself onto the unsuspecting boy. "Greetings friend Richard, today is a most glorious day!" She giggled from his place on top of him as she began to shift under her weight. Two years of her jumping on him every morning and he was starting to become immune.

"You say that every morning, Star." He mumbled out, still half asleep. She gave another soft smile, no matter how many times he said the nickname it always brought a smile on her face. Just as Dick only ever allowed her to call him Richard, she only let him call her Star.

"That is because every morning is glorious." Dick nodded and then spent the next few minuets getting comfortable with her on top of him before officially opening his eyes and smiling up at her. She gently ruffled his hair, "I will help Alfred make the cakes of pan, you should prepare for the day." And just as quickly as she came, she fluttered out of the room.

What Kori was not expecting however, was for Bruce Wayne himself to be sitting at the breakfast bar looking over what seemed to be case files.

"Ah Kori, I see you're here again this morning, taking care of Dick I assume?" He hardly looked up from the file, but sipped his coffee slowly, indicating he would listen to her response.

"Yes Mr. Wayne, he is the most hard to wake before school, but nothing I can't handle." She smiled brightly, she felt very comfortable in the Wayne manor. Dick had befriended her about two and a half years ago, and they were fast friends. He never made fun of her for her butchered English or weird features. Instead, he looked out for her and for that she was grateful. Alfred had also been unbelievably kind to her and it was because of the two of them she actually felt she belonged in Gotham. Imagine her surprise though, the first time she found out her best friend was the son of a multimillionaire. Apparently, Bruce's great grandfather or something made the first police department in Gotham and that led to in insane inheritance. Thought, despite Bruce's large income and ability to retire early, he continued his work saying "someone has to protect Gotham". Speaking of his work, Kori walked over to the bar and sat on the opposite end of him.

"Another fight or something?" Kori pondered, she did not get the chance to speak with Bruce often but when she did he almost always had a case on him, so it was not uncommon for her to question what it was related to.

"Much worse." He answer was short and curt. Kori did not wish to bother him so ceased her questioning, however Dick popped his head from around the corner, "And what is that?"

At the sound of his adoptive son's voice he looked up, "A female college student was murdered around three am last night, I really shouldn't be talking about the case with you two though."

He looked back down at the file and Dick took a seat next to her. Kori realized she must have been stiff because he place a hand on her shoulder and gave Kori a questioning look. She couldn't help but ask. "Um.. Where was the murder?"

Bruce sighed, taking another sip of his coffee but eventually complying. "Elm Street."

XXX

 **A/N**

Well, there you go, chapter 1. I really hope you all will enjoy this story because I have so much planned for it and I'm excited to be writing it.

A few things you should know:

1\. Dick is **_NOT_** the guy on the street saying Kori gave him his name. I know the bird was a Robin and what not but I promise that will all make sense soon. Just don't go thinking Dick's over here murdering anyone on the down low

2\. Obviously I know Bruce Wayne became a millionaire from Wayne Enterprise, but since I wanted Bruce to be a cop in this story, I had to change it up. Don't kill me

3\. "clorbag varblernelk" is actually something Starfire says in the tv show in which she said "On my planet we have a name for people who do such terrible things. You are a... A CLORBAG VARBLERNELK!" I figured it would work for the situation considering Silky just murdered an innocent robin

Anywho, if you enjoyed, please follow/favorite/review

Until next time,

-Tsumi


End file.
